


A Shade of Gray

by LouGray934 (pippalavender845)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippalavender845/pseuds/LouGray934
Summary: I just started the series and have been wanting more Gray and Lyon interaction. This blurb is just a quick scene of Lyon encountering the Fairy Tail squad in a very different vantage point than ever before (maybe?).Basically:-Lyon is minding his business-Fairy Tail squad near by (Natsu messed something up so they're shopping)-The usual banter-Lyon's perspective





	A Shade of Gray

    It was a dismal day when Lyon awoke. Pulling up the blinds to his bedroom window, Lyon blinked the sleep away to see the gray shade that encompassed the town. A light patter of rain dropped onto the pane outside. “Well, I guess it’ll be a slow day,” Lyon said to himself as he headed to the bathroom for a piss. Yawning with a morning stretch, Lyon’s gaze lingered on the spine of a burgundy book that lay on the floor right outside the bathroom doorway. _A slow day_ , Lyon thought to himself. _A quiet day_.

    ****

    Lyon found his quiet day in the one and only, four story book shop in town: Scrolls R’ Us. His favorite haunt was on the fourth floor, hidden behind multiple stacks, in a corner that ended in bay windows overlooking the coastline a few streets beyond. Customers didn’t venture this far making it Lyon’s favorite spot. Up here, the book shop housed its less perused categories: century-old cooking, outdated almanacs and fashion trends, and other assorted books that never sold. It was the perfect hiding place when Lyon wanted some peace and quiet. He did most of his writing here. Currently, Lyon was sketching the art to accompany the written portions of his comic. The project wasn’t something Lyon hoped would go public, it was just a semblance of normal life that relaxed him. And, coincidentally, he was talented with this hobby.

    There was always a comfortable laziness Lyon felt when he was working on his comic. Today, there weren’t too many customers who had ventured out in the rain, so the book shop was relatively quiet. The few sounds came from the owner below working on inventory and shelving new purchases. Lyon’s mouth curved into a content smile as the owner started to lightly hum downstairs. Then, the door opened releasing the familiar jingle of the bell attached to the top of the door. Lyon was unfazed by the customer until their loud voice gained louder volume with excitement.

    “So, you have it?” The voice inquired.

    “I believe so,” the owner said. Lyon knew he was probably rubbing his chin in indecisiveness. “It’s an older book that one. If I’m right, it would be upstairs. Top floor probably.”

    “Alright!” “Thanks a bunch!” A second voice chimed.

    _Great_ , Lyon thought to himself. _I hope they’re not this loud when they get up here_. Unfortunately for him, they were.

    Their trek up consisted of arguments between the two he’d heard, and the opinionated friends that had come along with them.

    “Well, if you hadn’t torched the book case, we wouldn’t be in this problem!” One of them yelled.

    “Yeah, well, I was frustrated o.k.?!”

    “But you didn’t have to take it out on my book case!”

    “O.k. you two, that’s enough,” a new voice broke in. “We’re in a book shop which emanates quiet and low voices. You cannot continue to be so loud.”

    “Aye!” Another voiced added.

    “Hmmph,” yet another added. “I think the book case was ugly anyway.”

    “THAT’S NOT THE POINT.”

    The bunch made it to the final landing and that’s when Lyon put voices to faces. He knew he had recognized the banter, but wasn’t sure he’d been correct. Yet, here they were. Perusing the first stack, the squad branched out running fingers over spines and squinting to see the print on older volumes. The pink haired man stood out against the dull and fading colors of the books in front of him, while the blonde and the red heads blended with the brick walls and warm lights on the ceiling. The man with the dark hair was the one that intrigued Lyon most. It was Gray and his friends. Lyon turned the page in his sketchpad and watched noiselessly as the team from Fairy Tail searched the stacks.

    Natsu and Happy were turning pages in a book whose cover was that of a dragon sleeping on a boulder, while Lucy was enthralled in quick over look that ended with a sharp closing of the book and a slight blush. Erza was rounding the next stack when she noticed Gray’s obvious avoidance of the task at hand.

    “Gray, why aren’t you helping,” she demanded.

    “Because I don’t want to sift through old books.” He said.

    “Oh come on Gray, I’m sure you’ll find something that’ll catch your attention.” Happy encouraged.

    “We’re here for a cook book, not a two hour stay,” Erza said. “Gray, help out. I want to eat before it’s too late.”

    He groaned with annoyance. “Fine.”

    Lyon smirked at the obedience Erza inflicted upon Gray. However, as he watched Gray’s hands flicker over titles, Lyon realized that there was no pain or fear involved on Erza’s part. Gray had done what she asked because he too was probably hungry and well, because she had asked. Not a demand, but a question for help.

    Lyon mused over the scene in front of him. Here was the strongest team in Fairy Tail working together (somewhat) to find a cook book. Before Lyon realized what he was doing, he reached for his pen and started drawing the friends. Quietly, he captured them scouring over books and stifling laughter when it came to certain titles. As he came to the final character, Lyon looked up to draw Gray’s hands as they held a tarnished, blue book. Gray was smirking as he read, and Lyon questioned why it was that Gray had become a member of this team. _Was it because of Gray’s strength_? _His power_? _No_. Lyon was much stronger and twice as powerful compared to Gray. And yet, it was Lyon who sat alone at the breakfast table in his apartment wondering what it would be like to join a guild . . . to join a team . . . to have friends.

    Lyon stumbled over his lines of the book Gray held. _No_. _There was no way that Gray had something he didn’t_. However, as Lyon went to draw Gray’s broad shoulders, he found himself asking another question. _Was it Gray’s physique_? Lyon allowed for this thought to process. _Yes_. _It could be that_. Gray had a stunning build. Arm muscles that were strong enough to crush enemies, but also soft enough to embrace. Abs that enabled for minimal bruising, but also an area one would want to lightly touch. A jawline that proved harder to draw than expected, but also invited hands to trace and cup before pulling into a . . . _WAIT_. _WHAT_? _NO_. Lyon shouted to himself, dropping pen and sketchpad to the floor. _I AM NOT_ . . . _I am NOT_ . . . _I am not_ . . . _Oh, god. I wa_ s? Lyon released a shaky breath and tried to relax his own muscles. His fists were difficult to uncurl, but by the time he was about to reach for his pen and sketchpad he had forgotten about the quietness the book shop offers.

   “Lyon?” Gray asked in surprise.

    Heart fluttering, stomach churning, Lyon quickly flipped his sketchpad and looked up to meet Gray’s eyes. “Oh, hey Gray,” Lyon replied.

    “I didn’t know you were in town. Have you been here long?”

    “Not too long. Just, you know.”

    “Guys! I found it! Hey, where did Gray go-“

    “I’m over here.” Gray motioned for Lyon to follow him. “I ran into someone near the window.”

    “Who?” Happy asked.

    Lyon and Gray rounded the last stack and the rest of the squad turned to see the person following Gray.

    “Oh hi Lyon!” Natsu said, grasping a brown book.

    “Lyon? Oh!” Lucy said, smiling at the pair.

    “How are you, Lyon?” Erza asked.

    “I’m alright.” Lyon replied. “Is that a cookbook?”

    “Yes, yes it is.” Erza answered.

    “We have to buy a new one since Natsu burned the original.” Happy explained.

    “I was frustrated! We’ve been over this.”

    “You burned the entire book case!”

    “That’s enough!”

    Gray laughed next to Lyon as the three continued their argument as they headed down the stairs to the register. “Natsu was supposed to cook us dinner, but as you can see, that didn’t go as planned.”

    “Does it ever go as planned?” Lyon asked, a faint smile tugging at his mouth.

    “Nah, but he’ll make up for it when he finally cooks . . . I hope.” Gray smiled as he leaned over the railing to catch a hungry Erza beckoning him to follow. “Hey! Did you want to come over for dinner?”

    Lyon shrugged, trying to play off how shocked he was by this invite. “Sure. I could eat.”


End file.
